


You Have Mail 29 Aug: In which Miku feels awesome

by Erinea



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-19
Updated: 2010-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 16:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erinea/pseuds/Erinea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You have one new message from Hatsune Miku.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You have one new message from Hatsune Miku.

You have one new message from Hatsune Miku.

…

…

_2:30am  
_**To: **Kagamine Rin, Megurine Luka_  
_**From**: Hatsune Miku

OMG! Guess what guess what guess what?

…

…

_2:31am  
_**To: **Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin_  
_**From: **Megurine Luka

You've eaten too much leek.

…

…

_2:31am  
_**To: **Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin_  
_**From: **Kagamine Rin

Why are you _up _at this time? ==

…

…

_2:32am  
_**To: **Kagamine Rin, Megurine Luka_  
_**From: **Hatsune Miku

BECAUSE BECAUSE. GUESS WHO JUST ASKED ME OUT.

…

…

_2:33am  
_**To: **Kagamine Rin, Hatsune Miku_  
_**From: **Megurine Luka

The loch ness monster.

…

…

_2:34am  
_**To: **Kagamine Rin, Megurine Luka_  
_**From: **Hatsune Miku

You are the worst friend _ever_.

…

…

_2:35am  
_**To: **Megurine Luka, Hatsune Miku_  
_**From**: Kagamine Rin

I am going to sleep now. And I'm going to turn off my phone.

And you are going to leave me alone.

…

…

_2:36am  
_**To: **Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin_  
_**From: **Megurine Luka

Agreed.

…

…

_2:37am  
_**To: **Kagamine Rin, Megurine Luka_  
_**From:** Hatsune Miku

…You guys _suck._

…

…

_2:41am  
_**To: **Kagamine Rin, Megurine Luka_  
_**From: **Hatsune Miku

…SOSOSOSO! Kaito asked me out! _He _asked _me _out! HE ASKED ME OUT.

…

…

_2:42am  
_**To: **Megurine Luka, Hatsune Miku_  
_**From: **Kagamine Rin

Oh, that's great Miku! But what was Kaito doing up at this hour?

…

…

_2:43am  
_**To: **Kagamine Rin, Megurine Luka_  
_**From**: Hatsune Miku

Kaito? Doing up at this hour? No, he asked me yesterday.

…

…

_2:44am  
_**To: **Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin_  
_**From: **Megurine Luka

Then _why _are you telling us this _now_? When normal people are _sleeping._

…

…

_2:45am  
_**To: **Kagamine Rin, Megurine Luka_  
_**From**: Hatsune Miku

Oh, we were supposed to keep it a secret. BUT I COULDN'T WAIT ANY LONGER! You know 5 hours is my limit…

…

…

_2:46am  
_**To: **Megurine Luka, Hatsune Miku_  
_**From: **Kagamine Rin

Why did he want to keep it a secret?

…

…

_2:47am  
_**To: **Kagamine Rin, Megurine Luka_  
_**From: **Hatsune Miku

WHO CARES? KAITO ASKED ME OUT!

…

…

_2:48am  
_**To: **Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin_  
_**From: **Megurine Luka

Good _night _Miku.

…

…

_2:49am  
_**To: **Kagamine Rin, Megurine Luka_  
_**From: **Hatsune Miku

NO! YOU HAVE TO JOIN ME IN OUR GIRLY GOSSIPY DISCUSSION! HAVEN'T YOU EVER SEEN GG?

…

…

_2:50am  
_**To: **Megurine Luka, Hatsune Miku_  
_**From: **Kagamine Rin

Is that some weird slang for a vegetable?

…

…

_2:51am  
_**To: **Kagamine Rin, Megurine Luka_  
_**From: **Hatsune Miku

KAITO ASKED ME !

…

…

_2:52am  
_**To: **Kagamine Rin, Megurine Luka_  
_**From**: Hatsune Miku

HE ASKED ME, HATSUNE MIKU, OUTTTTTTTTTT!

…

…

_2:53am  
_**To: **Kagamine Rin, Megurine Luka_  
_**From: **Hatsune Miku

MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

…

…

_2:54am  
_**To: **Kagamine Rin, Megurine Luka_  
_**From: **Hatsune Miku

…guys, it's really slack of you to turn your phones off.

…

…

-x-

**Sign in to Facebook.**

…

…

…****

…

…

**Log in as: **Kagamine Rin  
**Password: **orangesrkewl

…

…

...

…

**Kagamine Len - Kagamine Rin: **When's that family dinner again?

**Comment** · Like · See Wall-to-Wall

**Kagamine Rin: **I think it's this Friday. 4:30 and onwards from there.

**Kagamine Len: **What are you doing online at 3 in the morning?

**Kagamine Rin: **Miku woke me. And I could ask the same thing...

**Kagamine Len: **I have a history assignment that's overdue one week.

**Kagamine Len: **Stop laughing. I can tell you're laughing.

**Kagamine Rin: **I'm _so _telling your mum. So much for being squeaky clean and what was it? – ah, that's right, _organised _and _innocent_ and _orderly_.

**Kagamine Len: **I hate you.

**Kagamine Rin: **Love you too, honey!

-x-

**To: **Gakupo; Megurine Luka  
**From: **Kaito  
**Subject: **[No subject]

I asked out Miku yesterday… but my mum would _kill _me if I dated a girl who wasn't into cooking and/or something to do with chickens and numbers.

But… she's so happy! She's so joyful – my mum would like her if she wasn't so dead set on becoming a singer.

HELP!

…

…

**To: **Kaito  
**From: **Megurine Luka  
**Subject: **re: [No Subject]

And you saw fit to tell me this at 3 in the morning… _why_?

You two are both the same, seriously.

…

…

**To: **Kaito  
**From: **Gakupo  
**Subject: **re: [No Subject]

While I am pleased that you have deemed me worthy enough to confide in…

In times of sleep, leave me and my eggplant alone.

Thank you.

~_GackPOD_

* * *


	2. 30 Aug: Stepcousins and padawan meddlers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am such a horrible person. Really, I am. I am horrible at updating. The story came out on a whim, and you guys are so awesome to review it (like, seriously? 24 reviews? Usually I'm happy just to get two!). So hopefully this lives up to your expectations?

A/N: I am such a horrible person. Really, I am. I am horrible at updating. The story came out on a whim, and you guys are so awesome to review it (like, seriously? 24 reviews? Usually I'm happy just to get two!). So hopefully this lives up to your expectations?

Also, who agrees that this whole 'let's take away the linebreaks!' business is absolutely rotten? Pshh, fanfiction(dot)net. What are you thinking? Now all my fics are a babbling mess. Shame on you.

This chapter was inspired by purple nail polish. So thank T.B.N, company of the purple and turquoise nail polish that I bought today.

Hope you enjoy!

…

…

…

…

…

…

_7:30am_

**To: **Kagamine Rin, Megurine Luka  
**From: **Hatsune Miku

School's on today, bitches.

CAN'T WAIT TO MAKE FUN OF YOUR NEW HAIRCUTS.

AND YOUR BOYFRIEND-LESS STATUSES.

LOVE, YOUR EVER-BEAUTIFUL FRIEND,

MIKU

…

…

_7:31am  
_**To: **Hatsune Miku  
**From: **Kagamine Rin

SCREW YOU. YOU LIVE NEAR THE SCHOOL SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO GET UP AT FIVE IN THE MORNING.

I HATE YOU. I HOPE YOU EAT SOMETHING FATTY AND GREASY WITHOUT KNOWING IT.

(Oh yeah, I _so _went there.)

…

…

_7:32am  
_**To:** Kagamine Rin  
**From: **Hatsune Miku

What's that I hear? I believe it's jealousy rearing its ugly head.

…

…

_7:34am  
_**To: **Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin  
**From**: Megurine Luka

You _do _both realise that school starts in three minutes.

Oh, and Gakupo wants you to know that he's bought another one of those crappy samurai swords to add to his collection.

Also, he's brought celebratory eggplants.

You have been warned.

…

…

…

…

…

…

**Welcome back, Vocaloid students!**

Notices: We have a **Bake Sale for Autism **sponsored by the **P&amp;C **so a big thanks to them!

Small muffins – 50c

Large muffins - $1.00

Remember to bring money. All profits will be sent to the **Support for Autism **charity.

The year sevens will be arriving on **Wednesday**, so remember to come to school at 11:57am, rather than the usual.

For **year nines**. The majority of you have been seen hanging around the train station. This is called **loitering **and it's a **felony**. Please change your social spot. Thank you.

For **year tens**. A reminder that you can now use the **senior pathway**! Make sure to wear your exclusive senior badge as proof that you're a senior.

For **year elevens**. A reminder that this year will be a lot tougher than the last few. Study hard!

For **year twelves**. A reminder that even if you have a free period, leaving the school premises requires you to sign in the **study leave **book, even if it's just temporary.

Personal Notices:

_To publish a notice to your friends or boy/girlfriends, just send it your message in the **Personal Notices **box outside the newsletter's office in an envelope with the money in it. It is 5c a word._

From **Beckett: **Hey Hayley. Go out with me?

From **Judy**: Daniel are we going to prom 2gether?

From **Jackson**: 2 Jen – soz for last night. Make-up?

Other

**CANTEEN SPECIALS ARE FOR TODAY:**

**5.50** for a large tuna sandwich and a soft drink of your choice!

**1.50** for a spider drink – which is a soft drink with vanilla ice-cream in it.

…

…

…

…

…

…

_7:43am_

**To: **Hatsune Kyoko

**From**: Vocaloid School of Arts

Your child **'Hatsune Miku**' was late for school today. S/he arrived at **7:42am**.

Please reply with an explanation, or bring a note to the school.

Thank you.

…

…

_7:45am_

**To: **Hatsune Miku  
**From: **Kagamine Rin

HAHA. YOU WERE LATE, AND WE HAVE PACK-WOMAN THE PRUDE FOR HOMEROOM. SUCKS TO BE YOU, MIKU.

…

…

_7:46am_

**To: **Kagamine Rin  
**From**: Hatsune Miku

I have detention.

And you suck.

But I win on this round simply because I have a boyfriend, and you still look like a nine-year old.

SO SUCKS TO BE _YOU_, RINNIE.

…

…

_7:48am_

**To:** Megurine Luka  
**From: **Kamui Gakupo

I have placed an eggplant in your locker.

I hope you like it.

:)

…

…

_7:50am_

**To: **Hatsune Miku  
**From**: Megurine Luka

Since you're enough of a slut for me to ask – did Gakupo put an eggplant in your locker? Just wondering.

…

…

_7:51am_

**To: **Megurine Luka  
**From: **Hatsune Miku

No, why?

(And I'm not a slut. Meiko is. Seriously, who does she think she is, baring her midriff around _my _man? She is so going down.)

…

…

_7:52am_

**To: **Hatsune Miku  
**From: **Megurine Luka

Oh. Well. Cool.

I was just... curious.

…

…

_7:55am_

**To:** Hatsune Miku  
**From: **Kagamine Rin

Okay, because you're an idiot who isn't in the advanced maths class, I'm playing spy for you.

Luka is smiling.

Like, not a 'you're-an-idiot' smile.

Or an 'I'm-amused-because-you're-about-to-fall-down-a-dark-dark-hole' smile.

It's an 'if-this-wasn't-maths-class-I'd-be-_so-_jumping-for-joy-right-now' smile.

WHO DO YOU THINK THE GUY IS?

…

…

_7:56am  
_**To:** Kagamine Rin  
**From: **Hatsune Miku

OH MY GOD.

IT'S GAKUPO.

HE PUT AN EGGPLANT IN HER LOCKER.

LIKE, ONLY IN _HER _LOCKER.

OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!

SHOPPING. LIKE, TODAY.

TIME TO BEGIN SEXUAL TENSION.

…

…

_7:57am  
_**To: **Hatsune Miku  
**From: **Kagamine Rin

Dude, it's Luka.

And it's _Gakupo_.

It's probably going to take Luka three years to admit she likes _Gakupo_.

…

…

_7:58am  
_**To: **Kagamine Rin  
**From: **Hatsune Miku

Oh, that's right.

That sucks.

OH SHIT TEACHER IS CO

…

…

_7:59am  
_**To: **Kagamine Rin  
**From: **Kagamine Len

Miku wants you to know that she got her phone confiscated.

…

…

_8:01am  
_**To: **Kagamine Len  
**From: **Kagamine Rin

_You're _in Miku's maths class?

...dude, that's sad, man.

…

…

_8:02am  
_**To: **Kagamine Rin  
**From: **Kagamine Len

It's all part of my diabolical plan.

We don't get homework in this class.

Or class tests.

So suck on that.

…

…

_8:03am_

**To: **Kagamine Len  
**From: **Kagamine Rin

Go die.

Like, now.

…

…

_8:20am_

**To: **Kagamine Rin  
**From**: Megurine Luka

It's second period, and Meiko is having a 'start-of-school' party. Which is a lame excuse, but whatever.

…

…

_8:21am_

**To: **Megurine Luka  
**From: **Kagamine Rin

Oh God. Meiko is having a party?

Miku must be having a _fit_.

…

…

_8:22am  
_**To: **Kagamine Rin  
**From: **Megurine Luka

She's hyperventilating.

Especially because Kaito has already RSVP'd.

Kaito's nice and all, but how can he not notice that Miku absolutely _despises _Meiko?

Lucky for Miku, our history teacher is one of those unfortunate males who can't deal with emotional women.

Oh, and Len's going.

Just thought that might interest you.

…

…

_8:23am_

**To: **Megurine Luka  
**From: **Kagamine Rin

And why would that interest me?

He's _family_.

…

…

_8:24am_

**To: **Kagamine Rin  
**From: **Megurine Luka

No, he's your _step-cousin_. Completely different.

…

…

_8:25am_

**To: **Megurine Luka  
**From: **Kagamine Rin

How.

…

…

_8:26am_

**To: **Kagamine Rin  
**From: **Megurine Luka

Because you're not related.

…

…

_8:27am_

**To: **Megurine Luka  
**From: **Kagamine Rin

...Oh my God, are you like, _meddling_? With _my _life?

MIKU AND I ARE EXPERT MEDDLERS. DO NOT EXPECT YOUR STUPID 'thought this would interest you wink wink nudge nudge' TO MAKE ANY MEDDLESOME SITUATIONS. BECAUSE I AM THE MASTER JEDI, YOU ARE THE PADAWAN. I WIN, YOU LOSE.

Speaking of forbidden romances, what's up with you and Gakupo?

…

…

_8:28am_

**To: **Kagamine Rin  
**From: **Megurine Luka

I win on this round because you just threw a _Star Wars _reference in my face.

…

…

_8:30am_

**To: **Megurine Luka  
**From: **Kagamine Rin

Don't think I haven't noticed your sneaky way of avoiding my question.

…

…

_8:31am_

**To: **Kagamine Rin

**From: **Megurine Luka

Go back to daydreaming about Len, Rinnie.

…

…

_8:32am_

**To: **Megurine Luka  
**From: **Kagamine Rin

I don't like you.

…

…

…

…

…

…

_8:45am  
_**To: **Hatsune Miku  
**From: **Hatsune Kyoko

You were late on the first day of school.

Late. On the _first day of school_.

You have some explaining to do when you get home, Miku.

…

…

…

…

…

…

**To: **Gakupo  
**From: **Kaito  
**Subject: **Miku just got her phone back

So why is she bashing her head against the table?

* * *

Oh gosh. I forgot how much fun this story was.

R&amp;R :)


End file.
